IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) based on vertical IGFET (insulated gate field effect transistor) cells include cell trench structures with buried electrodes and mesa sections of a semiconductor portion between the cell trench structures. A low center-to-center distance (pitch) between neighboring mesa sections increases a total mobile charge carrier supplying capability of the IGFET cells and contributes to a low on-state resistance of the IGBT. It is desirable to provide IGBTs with enhanced device characteristics.